


Discovery

by stopmopingstarthoping



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse of Lucian Magic, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Impact Play, Post-Canon, Sex Club, Sex on Furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: After the dawn, Gladio and Luna enjoy some new pleasures together.





	1. Surrender, Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xylianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/gifts).



One of the Council members droned on, and Gladio's phone buzzed and lit again. It was on silent, but the Captain of the Crownsguard had to be reachable at all times. Giving an apologetic look toward the steely gaze from down the table, he picked up his phone and looked at it, thank Shiva having the foresight to hide it under the table. He was supposed to be off today, but had agreed to attend one logistical meeting - which had turned into three. His phone had been vibrating all day. Not unusual for a man in Gladio's position, but these hadn't been professional messages.

It was another one. She’d been sending them all day, but this one…. Gladio cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. The first picture had just been of one of their kitchen chairs with a pair of supple leather handcuffs dangling from the slats on its back. The second one had added a dainty black leather crop resting on the seat of the chair.

This one was a photo of Luna running her delicate, pale fingers through the strands of a flogger. Gladio nearly dropped his phone, and then furrowed his brow in what he hoped was a businesslike expression. His head darted up and he waited until the next person was finished speaking.

“Excuse me; got uh - a minor situation. Nothing serious. Need to step out - sorry for the interruption.”

Next to him, Ignis moved his head ever so slightly, and Gladio saw the corner of his mouth turn up. Yeah, Iggy always knew when Gladio was full of shit. But fortunately Iggy was also very happy for him, so Gladio was pretty sure he was safe. He didn’t dare make eye contact though, or his own lack of poker face would give him away. Or one of them would laugh. Gladio didn’t dare risk it - he felt his own smirk forming despite himself as he strode out quickly.

As it turned out, by “make a quick call” Gladio had actually meant stopping in the restroom, ducking into a stall, and snapping his own photo. The massive erection he’d barely hidden from the Council strained against his pants hard enough to create quite the detailed outline. He might have helped it along a little to maximize the effect.

 _Turnabout is fair play, Lunafreya_ , he thought as he sped home, tapping on the dashboard as he waited for red lights and gripping the steering wheel hard.

The idea that she was preparing for him was appealing. The two of them had stumbled into this sort of play almost accidentally. Gladio had had an unexpectedly strong reaction to her playful swats and precise instructions that came out sounding more like orders. Luna had discovered that she had not only a knack for it, but a hunger. With each acquisition of more gear, each new toy, she grew to love her dominant role a little more.

Gladio cleared his throat and shifted against the leather seat. He hadn't known he'd enjoy submitting to her so much, either, but the idea of being towered over by his wife, the woman who knew him best, loved him like no other - his _Queen_ , made a shiver of anticipation ripple down his spine. Gladio pulled into the parking garage and all but ran into the apartment. It was small but it was fully their own, and just far enough from the Citadel for a good amount of breathing room.

It was entirely too long until the handcuffs and the chair from the photos were put to good use. Luna stripped him, methodically, and Gladio felt the stress and worry of the day fall to the floor with each garment. Everything seemed to slow down, and he watched his shirt catch the air and billow out before the buttons clacked against the hardwood. The short, tight black dress Luna wore made his eyes follow her hungrily as she walked over to the ornate chest on the floor to rummage for two long, sturdy leather straps. Long, golden tresses flowed unbound over her shoulders in overlapping waves that rippled as she tossed her head, already settling into the playful confidence they both loved.

Six, her legs in those heeled boots. Gladio was happy he was already cuffed, so he didn't have to rely on self-discipline to avoid touching himself. He'd prided himself on his strong will for years, but not where Lunafreya was concerned. With her he was a hedonist, a glutton, and anticipation surged again.

She crouched to reach into the chest and Gladio’s hips twitched against the smooth wood of the chair as he watched her perfect legs fold gracefully.  He swallowed hard at the sight of fabric stretching enticingly across her pert bottom. Luna caught him looking, and a deep grin spread across her lips. She stood in one swift motion and walked back to him, deliberately. The midday light peeked through the blinds, flashing in stripes across the shiny black boots, laced up to the knees, that hugged her calves. Gladio looked from the boots up to the snapping blue eyes that followed his every move.

“Astrals.” It wasn’t much more than a breath.

“Oh, I intend to make you pray to all of them today.” She crouched down between his legs and smoothed soft hands up his thighs, pointedly avoiding touching where he wanted it most.

Gladio pleaded with his eyes, knowing it worked on her sometimes - often - but was greeted with a petulant smirk.

“You're not getting off that easily, my love.” The low purr in her voice told Gladio that she was well aware of the double entendre and enjoying it. “You were supposed to be home hours ago.” The warmth of her breath danced across his skin, and Gladio’s lips fell open.

“Always in service to the Crown, my lady.”

“Hmmm. Flatterer.” Her tone was stern, but her face was not. Businesslike, she rose and returned to the business of restraining him again.

Gladio was already painfully hard. His cock gave a large twitch and throbbed, making him groan, when Luna yanked a strap tight over his chest. He smelled her light floral scent as she bent over him from behind and daydreamed about burying his face in her sweet pussy and lapping and teasing until she came. He wondered for a moment what, if anything, she was wearing under that dress. His mind wandered, and he forgot to scoot back into the chair so she could strap him in across the hips.

A sharp thwack. “Gladiolus.”

Gladio jumped. “Right. Yes ma'am." Fuck, even with the end of the strap she was getting good at that. The little sting at his hip was delicious, and had him wanting more.

“I’m sorry I broke the chair last time.”

“It’s quite alright, we have others.” She perched on his lap and whispered quietly into his ear. “Besides, it did have quite an effect on me.” She straddled his thigh, and the warmth of her made Gladio think again about what was under her dress. It took a lot not to ease his leg up and find out.

Instead, he planted his foot firmly on the floor, shivered pleasantly, and laughed. “I'm glad my destruction of property is a turn-on.” He angled his head up to kiss her, and hair the color of candlelight draped over their faces for a moment, closing off everything but the smooth, warm feel of Luna's lips over his.

She slid around behind him again, and Gladio felt her place her ring of keys in his hand and close his fingers over them. “You drop those if you need to safeword, my love,” came a lilting, sultry voice whispering at his ear.

His head picked up, surprised, and he opened his mouth to ask why their usual verbal safeword wouldn’t do.

When his lips parted, he felt the smooth slide of a ball gag between them. This was new. Gladio looked at Luna, trusting as always. Clear blue eyes held his own steadily, searching him for signs of discomfort. He blinked at her steadily and nodded, and she smiled and buckled the straps. Gladio tilted his head back and waited in a combination of anticipation and slow, delicious surrender.

The light touch of a leather tress against his calf was the only signal Gladio had before she began. Short, sharp flicks worked their way up his legs, and Gladio twitched. It stung, and each sting lingered as he waited for the next. Luna flicked the crop at him in a slow rhythm, and Gladio's mind stilled, focusing on each slap at his skin until everything else fell away. Breaths gusted through his nose, and the additional restraint of not being able to form words felt even more vulnerable.

Luna moved around him and rained stinging blows on his shoulders. They'd been exploring how much of this he could take, and he found himself surprised how different it was from the hits he took in training. He’d learned to steel himself to the blunt force of a practice weapon and the blast of a magic attack, but these stinging sensations were different. Each one was smaller, and yet it was more difficult to ignore. Persistent. It got under his skin in a way he hadn’t expected to enjoy.

Instead of placing him on high alert like in the sparring ring or in a real battle, they resonated. Like an echo in a cavern or a ripple after a droplet into a still pool, the wave of each small pain traveled outward until it disappeared. They started to overlap, and the sensations rolled over him. He found them blending together with his desire for her, and saw Luna looking down at him with an eager hunger in her eyes.

Luna walked around him with a certain sway in her stride. It carried a touch of Queen-holding-court and a touch of no-bullshit-Council-meeting-Luna, but there was a raw sexual energy about it that Gladio knew was just for him, and he saw it in the way she stroked her fingers around his jaw in one fluid motion.

She leaned forward to whisper right in his ear. “You are _exquisite_ , my love. Oh, it’s really too bad you can’t touch me right now. Or yourself. Poor, poor baby.” Her glinting eyes belied her soft words as she straddled his thigh again, grinding down against him and silently answering the question he’d asked himself earlier. Gladio’s cock throbbed painfully as she gave a satisfied little sigh and slid slickly against his skin.

He looked at her, plaintively, and hoped she would understand. He would be fine - he didn't need to safeword - but oh, he wanted.

Luna leaned forward and flicked open the gag, easing it from Gladio’s mouth so he could talk.

“I’m good, I’m green, baby, I just need to kiss you. Please.” His sweaty fingers tightened on the keys in his fist.

“Of course. For a price. Can you handle the consequences?” She held up her cupped, empty hands and suddenly they weren't empty anymore. The small smile she gave Gladio over the tiny sparks that materialized in her hands nearly melted his bones.

He just nodded, lips slightly parted.

“I know you can,” she cooed, and spread her fingers, just inches from his chest. The bright purple-white lightning danced between them, hissing as it flickered over his skin. Gladio’s breath came faster, and he wasn’t sure if it was the sensation or the danger or both. His vision swam a little.

She moved the tiny currents down over his nipple, and Gladio jolted, and bit down on his lip. She whispered, “Very good,” before capturing that lip between her own teeth, followed by the sweep of her tongue into his mouth. His reward was everything he'd hoped, and his lips strained after hers when she took them away.

Luna removed the strap across Gladio's hips and climbed into his lap. She hiked up her dress in one smooth motion that on anyone else would have been undignified, but the way her palm smoothed over her own hip was anything but. “You get another kiss when you make me come.”

Gladio felt his toes trying to dig into the surface of the floor as Luna sank down on him. A gasp escaped her pink lips, and the hot wetness of her gripped and slid against his length. Gladio closed his eyes hard and fought to keep control of himself as she started to move. Her hips rolled against him in a calculated, seductive rhythm at first, but growing wilder and more uncontrolled as a pink flush spread across her chest and cheeks.

Luna breathed ragged breaths into his mouth, teasing, whispering air over his lips. “I'm so close - you're so good for me.”

She licked at Gladio's lips and he welcomed her tongue willingly into his mouth, groaning at the slide of his tongue against hers. She worked her hips faster, and the thin thread of Gladio's control snapped.

Gladio arched from the chair as much as he could, driving into her as stars exploded behind his eyes. He wrenched hard to one side in the throes of his pleasure, and there was a loud crack underneath them. Luna ignored it, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and riding out her own pleasure, curling forward over him. Gladio watched her mouth drop open and her eyes close as she tensed and relaxed.

They quieted, exchanging a few more small kisses, and felt an unstable wobble.

“I think - I think we need to find a new place to buy chairs.” Gladio’s chest heaved as he caught his breath, and he craned around to get a look at the damage.

Luna answered with a peal of laughter and rested her face against his neck. “I don't care - break them all, you big, beautiful man.” She cupped his face with one of her soft hands and kissed him slow and deep, and Gladio’s eyes closed in sweet ecstasy.


	2. Trust, Tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Gladio try out Insomnia's BDSM club for the first time, and run into a few familiar faces.

They arrived at the Coeurl, and Luna was a little nervous as they entered the darkened club. Remembering her role tonight, she pushed aside her desire to shrink behind her imposing partner, and strode assertively in front of him.  _ Domme _ , she thought, as her heels hit hard against the floor, and a pleased smile curled her lips. She was a true queen now - might as well act like it, in and out of the throne room. The thought made her grin. 

Luna tossed a quick, commanding look over her shoulder, and the eager look in Gladio's honeyed eyes was a perfect reward. He grinned back and followed. 

The new head of Luna’s personal guard, Crowe Altius, had told her about this place. They’d grown close quickly after Luna took the throne, and she appreciated Crowe’s friendship as much as her leadership and military skill. Luna had been intrigued, but a little intimidated, by the idea of an entire establishment devoted to some of the pleasures that she and Gladio had just started discovering together. They didn’t get more than a few steps inside before their attention was drawn by a sharp crack.

Nyx Ulric, head of the Kingsglaive, swung a large, heavy flogger with beautiful leather tresses. Standing a little way away, with an attentive but catlike smirk, was Crowe herself. She stalked around the two of them before planting her feet a little way away. Luna hadn't noticed she held a whip, but her mouth dropped open a little when she saw and heard it unleashed. Crowe made eye contact with Nyx, and he paused. She flicked her arm in a precise movement, and the whip cracked. Her smirk widened into a grin of satisfaction, and she drew the whip through the fingers of her free hand thoughtfully.

It wasn't until the whip landed again, lashing a sharp red stripe into the skin beneath, that Luna's eyes followed to its target. Her eyes widened in surprise and flicked to Gladio’s, but he seemed nonplussed at seeing the royal advisor enjoy a beating.  They had always been quite close, Luna mused - it made sense that Gladio would have already known about this. 

Ignis’ back was already covered with red marks and his eyes were glassy and unseeing. Crowe stopped to check in with him, and he murmured some words that were too quiet for Luna to hear. Crowe nodded at Nyx, and he placed his set of floggers down and moved next to Ignis immediately. Luna couldn't hear his words either, but his tone was soft and encouraging. He pressed himself into Ignis’ side and Luna could see that his harsh movements had been discarded for slow, sensual strokes. 

Ignis threw his head back and made a choked noise, and Luna flushed. She knew it was completely acceptable to be so open here among everyone, but it was certainly new to her. She had certainly not expected to see their royal advisor in the very throes of passion, but she was captivated by the beauty of their play. Ignis’ rhythmic tensing slowed, and his head lolled against Nyx's chest. Nyx held him up with one hand while passing things to Crowe with the other. Crowe cleaned up efficiently while Nyx pressed soft kisses to Ignis’ forehead. Crowe came around once she was done to ease the two of them over to a couch for cuddles and aftercare. Luna saw Crowe lace her fingers through Ignis’ outstretched hand, and realized it would be polite if she could make herself stop staring. 

She darted a gaze around the rest of the club, and everywhere she looked, there were people enjoying themselves, in a variety of creative ways. It was intimidating, but also exciting. Luna almost wished she’d brought a notebook; there were so many things happening that were giving her wonderful ideas. She darted a mischievous look at Gladio, whose teasing smile warmed her from the inside. 

They continued to move slowly around the club, following the instructions they’d received at the door not to make anyone uncomfortable as they took in the sights and sounds around them. They eased into their own dynamic, as well - Luna felt Gladio’s eyes rove over the short, tight dress she wore and her tall, over-the-knee heeled boots. They were black, to match the dress, and new. She handled the height of the heels easily, and the boots were open at the back; she knew that the view of the crossed laces up her calves would provide a nice contrast against the pale hue of her skin. A flirty glance over her shoulder told her she was right - and told her that Gladio was already falling a pace behind her, letting her lead. She tipped her chin up with satisfaction and continued to make her way through the club.

Luna had enjoyed that eyeful though; she was no less engrossed in her partner than he was in her. Gladio, as always, had kept it simple. Shirtless, with a sturdy pair of boots and black leather pants. But shirtless was never boring, with six feet six inches of sculpted muscle to stare at. Luna was almost disappointed that Gladio trailed behind her - she would have enjoyed the view from behind. 

Also, he’d shed his usual necklace for her recent gift to him - a simple black collar with a silver ring front and center. She hadn’t attached a leash to it, and he didn’t wear it all the time, but it added an extra thrill to the evening. He was hers, and showing it publicly. Thinking of it, and of his joy when she’d placed it around his neck earlier that night with a soft kiss, gave Luna another little burst of confidence, and she traveled around to gaze at the next group of participants with interest.

Silvery hair contrasted with red ropes, and Luna took in the plush curves of Aranea Highwind with appreciation. She was both surprised and not to see Aranea - this certainly seemed like her type of place. But Luna wouldn't have guessed her for a submissive. Yet there she was, being slowly, carefully tied up in silken ropes by the Marshal, of all people. Luna's eyes rounded and she looked back at Gladio, but they both snickered when they heard Aranea's unique brand of sarcasm emerge from the bundle of ropes, followed by a low, rasping retort from Cor.  _ That seems about right.  _

Luna spotted a free spot for the two of them, and busied herself removing their favorite toys from her bag and taking a look at what was available to them to use. Gladio stood still near her, patiently - he’d actually told her that these moments were some of his favorites. He enjoyed the peaceful quiet of her preparations, and loved when she took over, deciding and directing each moment of their time together. Gladio was so active all day, physically and mentally, and she adored creating these quiet moments for him. Luna was methodical and almost loving as she ran her hands over various items, placing them just so and catching Gladio’s eyes every so often in anticipation.

They were wrapped up in their tasks and in one another, and were surprised at a polite throat-clearing near them. Luna grinned at the familiar tufts of blond hair.

“Good evening folks, I'll be your DM tonight. Please make sure and ask me any questions you have after your initial briefing, and let me know if you need me to show you around. Looks like you’re well on your way, but I wanted to let you know that we’re here to help if you need us.” Violet-blue eyes sparkled at them, and Gladio did a double take. 

“ _ Prompto _ ?”

A mischievous grin. “One and the same. And I've got your phone, big guy, so - mind off work for a while, hey?” 

His grin was infectious, and Gladio smiled back. Luna knew that he did trust Prom to handle nearly anything that might come up. It was shaping up to be a wonderful evening already, and she was ready to take Gladio's attention completely away from his duties. 

“Have a good time, guys.” Prompto patted Gladio lightly on the shoulder and went off to respond to a small nod from the bartender. 

Luna looked at Gladio, whose jaw was still hanging open. He closed it to say, “I did  _ not _ expect to see him here. Much less helping run the place.”

“Fun is fun,  _ Gladiolus.” _

The slight change in her tone had caught Gladio's attention, and she watched heat flicker in his amber gaze. 

They headed toward a low, wooden bench, and Luna smoothed her hands across it. She looked at Gladio, blonde brows raising in silent inquiry. He laid his large frame across it, and she handed him a short, stiff bar to hold in both hands. Neither one of them had been sure about complete restraint for their first time in public, and this was a nice compromise. Gladio wrapped strong fingers around the bar, letting his arms dangle loosely under the bench. He turned his head to rest against the smooth surface of the wood grain and let out a long breath. Luna stroked tender fingers into his hair, heart pounding furiously with excitement, and laid a kiss on his temple before heading back to her array of implements.

Just then, Nyx and Crowe walked by with Ignis, clearly finished for the evening and heading home together. Ignis had his arm slung around Nyx’s waist and his fingers twined with Crowe’s again, but he craned his neck to watch Luna select her tools. She smiled to herself and returned to purr into Gladio’s ear.

“Ignis seems like a lovely sub. What fun they must have with him.”

Gladio closed his eyes and grinned at her. “Looks like he wants you to give it a try, too.”

“Hmm, maybe next time. I'm sure you could both be very good for me.”

She let a moment of quiet fall before speaking again.  “But not today. Today is for just you and me. Are you ready, Gladiolus?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

She scratched her nails down his back, not lightly, and he tensed just a little. He was ready, and she watched another satisfied sigh leave him. Luna could hardly wait to begin. The music at the club was sharp and throbbing, and it was perfect to get her started.

The flogger hissed through the air with a satisfying weight to it. It was Luna’s favorite, and she was glad she’d brought it. It landed on the dark lines of Gladio’s tattoo with a sharp smack, and he twitched. Luna breathed through her nose, invigorated. She continued her slow rhythm, and other than the occasional flinch, Gladio was silent and perfect, military discipline in every line of his muscled body. 

“Good job taking it for me, my love. I have more, if there’s more you want.” She was just as hungry for this as he was, and she heard it in her own voice as she spoke. A shiver rippled through the muscles spread out before her, and she knew Gladio had heard it, too.

He nodded. “Please.” She watched his lips open but his eyes remained shut, long dark eyelashes sweeping down against a bronzed cheek.

She continued her strikes in a steady rhythm, occasionally snapping her wrist. She enjoyed the little jump it evoked, and as she watched Gladio’s breath hiss through his teeth, hers quickened in response. Luna sped up to a near-constant speed before stopping, arranging the tresses of the flogger carefully before setting it aside. She watched Gladio adjust his grip on the bar and smiled. He was already halfway to another place, and she was happy to lead him there.

A rush of adrenaline overtook her as she fetched the crop. It was Gladio’s favorite, and she enjoyed inflicting the sting of it, the beautiful marks it left, and the fact that it let her get closer to him. She snapped it against his back and beamed as she drew the first noise of the evening from him - a low grunt that resonated in her own core.

Luna traced a finger across the mark she’d left. Gladio shivered. 

Suddenly, she took up a brisk speed, taking him completely by surprise, and she watched his hands tense again as the muscles in his back tightened against her strikes. She paused at random, picking up the pace again as soon as he’d caught a breath. Luna watched a tight shudder, then two, roll through the beautiful man laid out before her. He moaned, and she ran her palm over his back lightly before striking three times, hard, in rapid succession. Eyelashes fluttered again, and his teeth gritted.

Luna leaned close again, tucking a lock of chestnut hair behind Gladio’s ear to whisper in it. “Give me your color please, love.”

He gripped the bar again and opened his eyes to look at her. They were hazy, and the raw, vulnerable look he gave her shot straight through her chest.

He breathed, “Green,” and it sounded like gratitude, like a request for more. Which, she supposed, it was. Luna tingled with the pleasure of success, of laying her lover so bare to receive this from her. She cherished him, and was glad he felt it. She pressed another soft kiss to his cheek before straightening up again.

She was still learning everything he liked - as was he - but some blunt thudding toward the end seemed right. Luna skated one hand down Gladio’s arm to take the bar from him. He opened his eyes again in confusion, but she quietly shushed him as she placed his hands on the supports of the bench to hold there, instead.

He seemed to understand, because he braced himself before she wound up with the stick and struck hard at his backside. She waited a few moments before striking again, and again.

The breath that forced its way out from between Gladio’s teeth was a ragged, unguarded  moan, and Luna eyed him carefully before returning to her flogger. She traced the tresses gently against the skin of Gladio’s back, watching as the black leather crossed the detailed black feathers inked into his back. She flicked lightly a few times, decreasing the intensity until she was just dragging her fingers lightly over his skin again. Luna pushed her fingers up into Gladio’s hair before sliding her hands down his arms again, loosening the slightly-sweaty grip he still had on the wood.

“We’re all done. You did beautifully. I love you.” 

Gladio hummed in response and slid himself off the bench to sit on his heels for a moment. He tipped his head up to Luna as she stood in front of him, dark hair tumbling over his shoulders and down his back, and she tipped his chin up with a finger, looking down at him adoringly.

“Lunafreya." The syllables of her name lingered on his tongue. "That was - wonderful.” He blinked. “I love you, too.” He was still mumbling a little, and Luna hurried to pack her bag and wipe his sweat off the bench. Gladio didn’t seem to mind, remaining on his knees and breathing deeply.

Luna finished, then pulled him up, almost a little playfully, to dive into his embrace. She felt safe, and warm, and reassured against the tiny voice in her head gasping with horror that good gods, she’d just  _ beaten  _ someone. She felt Gladio press a kiss against the top of her head and they made their way over to the aftercare area. 

Luna leaned into Gladio as he wrapped an arm around her, and she looked up at him. “What do you need, beautiful man?”

He just blinked at her for a moment before cracking a wide grin. “What more could I possibly need? You’re amazing.”

She blushed, and he continued. “Food, though. A lot of food. I could eat -” he stretched - “an entire garula, I think.”

Luna nodded resolutely. She’d mentally fixated on a milkshake, herself. 

“And then, maybe....I could see what’s under the dress?” His thumb rubbed at her hip affectionately.

She laughed. “It’s the same as last time.” Though she teased him, a slow swell of desire bloomed. An unhurried, tender lovemaking session, in the privacy of their own home, sounded just about perfect right now.

Gladio gave a tortured groan. “This is gonna need to be the fastest food run ever.” He leaned down to capture Luna’s lips in a lazy kiss, just teasing with his tongue before they had to pull apart at the door.

Luna looked around for Prompto, who gave her honest-to-goodness finger guns. She laughed, nodded, and opened the door for Gladio.

He fell asleep for a while against the car window as Luna drove, and she felt like her heart could burst with her love for him. Her hand rested lightly on top of his thigh the rest of the way, until he woke up a little, laced his fingers through hers, and immediately dozed off again.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, dear friend!


End file.
